Generally, the above-described type of fishing reel is mounted on a fishing rod through a mounting leg attached to the base member, so that during fishing an angler uses his hand to grip the upper portion of the reel together with the fishing rod.
This type of reel, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. Sho 58-70,771, includes a base member comprising a mounting leg for the fishing rod, a disc-like support member extending upwardly therefrom, and a tubular shaft projecting forwardly from the support member; a spool and a rotary member supported to the tubular shaft; a driving mechanism having a plurality of gears and supported at the rear side of the support member; and a cover divided along a line perpendicular to the axis of the spool into front and rear divided parts each of which are cylindrical in shape and with a closed bottom. The divided covers are mounted on the front and the rear of the support member by a mounting means, such as a screw.
The type of conventional reel constructed as described above has seams between the support member and the front and rear divided covers. Hence, when the angler grips the reel through the cover for fishing, the seams make contact with the palm of the angler's hand, or if a stepped portion is formed at the seam, the stepped portion will press against the angler's palm, resulting in discomfort. Also, each divided cover should be removed at times for lubricating or cleaning the interior of the reel, which is very troublesome.
If the fishing line becomes caught by the spool, or is cut thereby, the cover must be removed to mend the line. In this event, the front divided cover should be unscrewed from the support member and moved axially frontward relative thereto, whereby the front divided cover, when intended to be removed in condition of mounting the reel onto a reel seat at the fishing rod, requires a predetermined clearance from the outer periphery of the rod. In other words, the mounting leg needs an increase in vertical length with respect to the cover. However, when the mounting leg is larger in vertical length, the angler cannot easily grip the reel and rod together with his hand. Also, since the fishing line drawn out from the spool is to be retained on the inner surface of the front end at the front divided cover, the cylindrical front divided cover should be used. Hence, the reel is restricted in design and is difficult to form such that it can easily mate with the angler's hand gripping the reel.